Nightlight
by jedigirl2009
Summary: Bella Swan has always wanted to fall in love, even though she never saw herself as being worthy of it. She never knew that she would in fact meet the man of her dreams...
1. Coming Back to Forks

~Coming Back to Forks~

I've been homeschooled since I was 11. My mother wasn't exactly the responsible one so I decided to do my schooling from home over the internet so I could take care of her and make sure everything around the house was done. The was the only life I've ever known was being the mature one and taking care of her through all the men she dated and broke-up with. By the time I was 16 she met and married a man named Phil who was trying to pursue a career in baseball. So he traveled a lot.

When Phil traveled she stayed behind to keep an eye on me. And I saw how miserable she was without him. So I decided to go and live with my father in Forks, Washington. It is the complete opposite of Phoenix, Arizona. Here it's sunny and warm all day, and there is it cold and rainy. This was going to take some getting used to.

On the day of my departure my mother Renee tried to talk me into staying with her and going to Florida. "Mom I _want_ to go to Forks." I said.

"But it's cold and rainy, and you'll be much happier in Florida."

"I miss Charlie." I lied. I had to convince her of that or else she would never let me go.

"Okay. But e-mail me every night Bella." She said as she hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek while she did the same thing to me. "I'll miss you mom." I said trying to sound strong. "I'll miss you to, honey." She said while tears were streaming down her cheeks non-stop.

"I'll be fine mom." I reluctantly pulled away from her. "I love you."

"I love you to." She replied as I grabbed my carry-on luggage. "Say hi to Charlie for me."

"I will. Don't worry mom. I'll be fine." We hugged one more time and I headed toward the plane and climbed aboard. What my mother didn't know is that I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay with her to make sure she would be alright but she had Phil now and he could take care of her.

To tell the truth I didn't think I was going to like Forks all that much. It was rainy and cold. My many summers visiting my father made me not want to go even more because I would be there all the time. O well. I thought as I took my seat. If I can handle everything I have, I can survive this.

As we began our decent I started to get more anxious. What will Charlie think of me now? How will I be able to handle being stuck in the cold all the time? Will I ever make any friends? These questions kept doing a mantra in my head until a kind flight attendant named Julie asked me if I was okay and to tell me that we landed. The plane was almost empty accept for just a few people and employees.

As soon as I got off the plane I saw my father and his police cruiser. _Oh great!_ I thought. 'Now everybody in Forks will know that I am the daughter of the Chief of Police!'

But my thoughts were quickly disrupted when my father ran up to me and enveloped me in a big hug. So I hugged him back and gave him a quick "I missed you, and I missed you too."

Charlie offered to help me carry my bags but seeing as I was used to fending for myself I refused his help. But after I fell the third time he gave me no choice and carried them for me. So here I am walking toward a police cruiser with the chief of police carrying all my bags and everyone staring. Great! My cheeks were crimson by the time I got in the passenger door and we were finally off to Forks.

I got lost in my thoughts but was pulled out of them by "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Ma got married and she was separated from Phil for weeks at a time so I decided it was better to come here and spend some time with you." I faked a smile.

"Well that's good sweetie. Do you remember Billy Black?"

"No." I replied. Although I think I've heard him mention him…

"That's ok sweetie. He's been good friends with me for years. His son Jacob and you used to take baths together." My cheeks turned red again.

"I might remember him dad. You don't need to bring up the past."

"Sorry dear. I just thought that something would click and you'd remember who I was talking about when I mentioned that." I sighed. "No worries dad. What's done is done." I was thankful that my surroundings were starting to look familiar because that meant we were close to home. _No, this isn't my home. I don't really have a home. Not yet. _

We pulled up to the white house and I remembered it instantly…

_I was playing in the yard on my bike – my father was laughing and smiling as I tried to keep my balance on the thing. Jacob was laughing at my efforts while he was effortlessly riding around in the yard and on the street trying to impress by screaming "No hands!" _

_Eventually I gave up and Jake and I settled to playing in the pool out back. The pool was too small for the four of us but Jacob and I didn't mind. We were splashing each other and laughing and having a lot of fun. _

_He asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up. I told him that I wanted to play with him and maybe become a writer. I also told him that I was hoping to get married and have kids. _

_But this was coming out of a mouth of a 7 year old. I had no idea what I was talking about back then. Jake said "I think that's a good idea Bells! I wanna be a daddy someday!" We laughed and played in the pool for the rest of the day before it got too cold and he went home with his dad Billy. _

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my dad asked "Are you ok Bells?" I could see the concern on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I remember him now. They used to come over here and we'd play all day with each other."

"I'm glad you remember, honey. Do you want me to help you unpack and order a pizza?"

"I can fix dinner dad."

"Nonsense, you just got off a plane. You've been gone all day. But if you want to make dinner I won't stop you."

"Pizza sounds great dad."

"Okay Bells. Why don't you get settled in and I'll order the pizza?"

"It sounds good."

I grabbed my bag and made it in the house. Everything house was just how I remembered. The worn out recliner my father always sat in, the couch that didn't match with anything but was an important part of the living room, the TV that sat directly in front of the recliner and the pictures of me, him, Jacob, Billy, and Renee.

I went up to my room without incident and started to unpack. My room was exactly how I left it, but had a new bed-set and had a lot of dust. Even my computer was still here. Old and worn out but thankfully it still worked. But it wouldn't have been a big loss if it didn't work. I brought my computer from Arizona with me that I did homework on. I would need to update the old one later.

I placed my pajamas, sweat pants, tank tops, under garments and socks in the dresser and all my shirts and jeans in the closet. Yup, even the clothes I forgot here years ago were still hanging up where I left them. I doubted that they would fit me anymore. I needed to clean this out and give everything I didn't want any more to Good Will.

After I finished unpacking I headed downstairs. My father was at the door paying the pizza delivery boy money for the food. He was cute but I didn't really want to talk to him. He had blond-ish hair and seemed over-confident.

My father closed the door, thanked the boy and brought the pizza over to the table. I was thankful he wasn't going to push boys on me. That was the last thing I needed. I had to focus on my schoolwork or else I would certainly fail.

"It smells really good dad, sausage and cheese?"

"Yup, you know how I like em'. And I also know you like it the same way I do." He smiled at me. I got the plates, handed one to Charlie, sat down and grabbed myself a slice.

"So who was that dad?" I mentally slapped myself. I forgot about the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.'

"That was Mike Newton. He goes to school at Forks High. He's a good kid, but he asked who you were. He's a little too bit nosey for my taste. He drooled all over the box." And sure enough, there was a wet spot on the top of the box.

"Oh, okay." I finished up my slice and grabbed another.

"So, how's your mom?" I wish that he didn't ask.

"She's good dad. She married this guy named Phil. He's really good to her."

"But is she happy?" I could tell that he was truly worried about her.

"Yes. She smiles a lot and is giddier."

"That's good." My father looked like he was about to cry. He got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go to bed. I have to be at work at 6. Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good dad. Good night." He placed his hand on my shoulder and patted it a few times.

"Good night Bells. I hope you like it here." He removed his hand and went up the stairs to his room.

My mind was swarming with thoughts. _Will I be happy here? Am I going to make any friends? How can I not disappoint Charlie? Will I ever meet anybody that I feel the same about them as they feel about me? _ I really didn't have any answers to any of these questions, but I decided to go to bed.

I put my plate in the sink, wrapped the pizza up, put in the fridge, and washed the dishes. I went to the bathroom and did my nightly ritual, brush my teeth, rinse my mouth with mouthwash, do my business on the toilet, and take a shower.

After my shower I forgot that I didn't take clothes to the bathroom for bed. I got out hurriedly and I slipped and hit my head on the counter. "Ugh!" _I can't believe I am this clumsy!_

I went to my room and threw on some pajamas quickly and went back to the bathroom. "Great! I won't stop bleeding!"

I tried everything from putting pressure, to ice and it still wouldn't stop bleeding. It was a pretty good sized gash.

I walked to my father's room and knocked on the door. "Charlie? Are you awake?"

"Yeah honey? Come in. Is everything alright?" When I opened the door the room started spinning and the next thing I knew everything was black.


	2. Chance Meeting

~Chance Meeting ~

I heard voices in the background.

"Dr. Cullen, why hasn't she woke up yet? It's been all day!" I could tell he was irritated. But my head hurt so badly and my eyes were so heavy I couldn't let him know I was awake.

"Mr. Swan, she's going to be perfectly fine. She suffered a moderate concussion and is just feeling the effects of the medicine we gave her. She should be awake soon." I could now hear the beeping of machines around me. I opened my eyes.

"Dad?" He ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Bells, you're awake!" I couldn't help but wince at the pain.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I forgot about your head for a moment there."

"It's ok. Don't worry about me." Charlie sat down in the chair beside my bed and held my hand. That's when I noticed the I.V.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Cullen. You suffered a moderate concussion and have been asleep for awhile. What do you last remember?" His voice was like music. It honestly was beautiful.

"Um, the last thing I remember was that I knocked on Charlie's door so that he could give me any ideas to get my head to stop bleeding. I guess I lost too much blood and thought of it too much and I passed out." I could see the doctor now. He had blond hair, pale skin and gold eyes.

"Good. I'm glad you remember. How did you get that cut on your head?"

"I slipped and fell in the bathroom. I hit my head on the corner of the counter. I tried to get it to stop but it wouldn't, so I got dressed and went to ask my dad for help. I guess that's when I blacked out." I kept staring at my I.V. I really don't like them and I am scared of needles.

"Good, good. What's wrong? You keep staring your arm?"

"I just don't like I.V.'s. I don't like needles in general."

"Well we can release you within the hour. That's if you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Okay. I'll remove your I.V."

After the doctor said that he left the room and was back within 5 minutes carrying a tray. He walked over and went to take the needle out. But when he touched me I flinched. His hands were so cold!

"I'm sorry kiddo. It's just cold in here." I sat still and let him take out the needle.

"All done," he said and I opened my eyes. I didn't realize I closed them. "Why don't you get yourself dressed while your father and I sign the necessary paperwork to get you discharged?" I simply nodded.

"I'll see you in a few Bells." I smiled while he walked out of the room. All I could think about was getting the heck out of here and into my own bed, and my head really hurt. _But it is so much darker in here than I thought._

I started to panic when I heard noises outside my door. I felt like somebody was watching me. My breathing quickened, I started sweating and my vision got blurry. I faintly heard somebody at my door asking if I was alright but I couldn't figure out if it was something made-up in my head or real.

Then the door cracked open and somebody turned on the light. At first I thought this person was here to hurt me. That's all hospitals do in the end. I remember that night all those years ago…

"_Way to go Brain! Why do you always want to hurt me?" I screamed at him. _

_Brian was my mother's boyfriend at the time and he was abusive. He hurt me but left her alone. He told me I was a bad child and that I should leave because I was no good for my mother. I had received bruises from him before but this – this was much worse. _

_As the pain continued to increase from him hitting it with his hammer he yelled at me telling me I deserved the pain and should always feel like this. But what did I ever do wrong? I did his laundry how he wanted, made dinner how he requested, and cleaned up after him like I was his personal slave. _

"_Why did you make me angry? Now I have to take you to the hospital!" As his temper got worse he grabbed me by the wrist on the hand he just broke and dragged me out the door. He opened the passenger door and threw me inside, and then went to the driver's side and started the car. I wondered why the neighbor's could never hear his yelling and insults at me._

_He went so fast it was crazy. We drove for a good hour before we got there. I had no idea where we were and I didn't care. I just wanted my arm to quit hurting. Again he grabbed me by my bad arm's wrist and dragged me inside. _

_But there was only one doctor there and he didn't seem like he was a good one. He had an evil grin on his face and it made me very, very, worried. _

"_Tsk, tsk. Now Brian, why did you hurt this poor girl's arm? She doesn't seem like the type you'd go for." I was shaking by then, and because of that I was in more pain. But I didn't care. _

"_She didn't make dinner right. She used Mozzarella instead of Provolone. "_

"_I see. Do you wish for me to fix her arm?" _

"_Yes. I would like the keep her bitch of a mother around. She pays the bills."_

"_Okay. Young lady, what is your name?"_

"_Marie," I replied still scared out of my mind. I couldn't tell him my real name. I feared he'd try and find me. _

"_Well come over here and sit down. I'll fix your arm." After he said this both men chuckled. I listened and sat down. _

_He went to fixing my arm. He x-rayed and put a cast on it. He also gave me painkillers. But what he did next surprised me. _

"_You know Marie; you're the best looking thing I've seen for years. Mind if I have a look at that body of yours?" This I was scared to death of. Is this what he expected of me after I was terribly injured by my mom's boyfriend? This can't be right! I'm only 14! _

"_N-no. You c-can't." I stuttered. _

_He lunged at me and took my shirt off - slowly, deliberately. He started to touch my chest and I was fighting him, kicking him, screaming, but he wouldn't stop. When he was about to get to my jeans Brain walked in. _

"_Dude, what are you doing? This is my girlfriend's daughter! If you do what I know you are planning to do I'll kill you!" _

"_Fine Brain, have it your way." He stepped away from me and threw my shirt at me. "She's a slut anyways. Probably has Herpes." _

_I threw my shirt on quickly and ran to Brain. For once I was glad he was there. He took me home and called my mother. He told her that I fell down the steps and she believed him. She never questioned why she didn't get a hospital bill even when I told her exactly what happened. She didn't believe a word I said. _

_About a month later Brian started to abuse her and she got rid of him. She even filed a restraining order against him. At least he can't hurt us no more…_

I was pulled out of my flashback by a guy who had bronze colored hair and golden eyes. _My god his eyes! I've never seen anything like them before! _

I tried not to look like I was envying him because when I looked in his eyes I instantly calmed down. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I felt safe for the first time in years.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, sorry, I just don't like the dark that's all." What he didn't know is that that wasn't the only reason why I was afraid.

"Okay. I'll leave the light on for you then. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I reached out my hand to shake his but he wouldn't take it.

The doctor came back in with my dad. "Edward, what are you doing here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I heard her screaming in the hall. When is she going home, Carlisle?"

"Soon; why haven't you changed into your clothes?" Carlisle asked. I was hoping he would avoid this question.

"I got scared. I'm sorry."

Charlie cut in "No worries kiddo. Here are your clothes. Why don't you go into the bathroom and change?"

I accepted my clothes from Charlie and made my way to the bathroom quickly because there were three sets of eyes on me. Once in the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I had about 10 stitches on my forehead and looked like somebody beat me up. I decided not to dwell on how horrible I looked and focused on getting dressed and thinking about Edward.

I put my blue t-shirt and jeans on while thinking, _I must look dreadful. He must think I'm the ugliest girl out there. He is cute though. Oh why bother. He's too good looking, and he's probably got a girlfriend already. _I tried to push the thoughts outside and left the bathroom.

When I walked out Edward wasn't there and Dr. Cullen was talking to Charlie. _How does Dr. Cullen know Edward? It's none of my business though. _

"Ready to go home Bells," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I have dinner to make. What time is it?"

"It's 4pm."

"Wow! I slept quite awhile didn't I? Well you deserve a hot meal after waiting all this time Charlie."

"Bells, I don't need you to cook anything. You've been in the hospital all day." He seemed disappointed that I was worried about him and not myself.

"Don't worry about that dad. I enjoy making dinner." He looked defeated on the subject and moved on.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got sidetracked. Where did Edward go?"


	3. Singer

~Singer~

**Edward's POV**

_I should have just left her alone! But she smelled so good. _I pushed that thought aside quickly. Never have I been so drawn to a human's blood before. I haven't been pulled this much toward someone's blood in decades. But I couldn't just let her scream and shake and cry. She was extremely scared and even though I almost killed her, I resisted and she's still alive.

She told me that she's just scared of the dark but it seemed like more than that. Why can't I read her mind? She was making me more furious by the second. I have been able to read minds since I became a vampire in 1918. That was a long time ago and no one has been immune to my powers before. But Bella Swan was.

When she told me her name I knew exactly who she was – the chief of police's daughter and she reached out her hand to shake mine. I couldn't take her hand in fear that if I touched her I would certainly drain her dry. I haven't worked this long on my self-control to lose it so quickly. I couldn't just give that up no matter how difficult it was.

When my father Carlisle walked in with her father with their thoughts I knew I'd be able to get out of here quickly. After Charlie gave Bella her clothes and she walked into the bathroom I left. Carlisle thought "_Is everything okay, Edward? You're really tense."_

"I'm okay Carlisle. I'm going to go home and make sure Alice got there."

"_Okay Edward. Just be safe. Tell me everything when I get home." _

I just nodded my head at Carlisle and left. I couldn't stand being near her anymore. She smelled like Freesias and Strawberries. And she was so beautiful – brown hair surrounding a heart-shaped face and chocolate eyes. I could not imagine why she would be so scared or if anybody would ever hurt her.

I hopped in my Volvo and headed home. I was hoping that my siblings didn't notice that I was clearly in deep thought. But no doubt Jasper would know. You see, Jasper can sense feelings and send out a wave and inflict them on other people. So if Jasper wants everybody to be calm, he can make them be calm. His gift helps out in sticky situations all the time.

Alice his wife could see the future. But her visions were subjective. If a person changes their mind her vision changes or is wrong. Or if the person she had a vision about made a spur-of-the-moment decision. Then she wouldn't see anything about it. _Alice has probably already seen what happened at the hospital with her._ I hoped not, but she had a tendency of looking into my future a lot.

Emmet was just plain strong and a jokester. He always had comments about sex or a bet he made. And my god the thoughts that ran through his head! He was almost always thinking about him and Rosalie, my other sister. Rosalie is reserved and always seems stuck up. But we all know she wasn't.

Esme, my adoptive mother has always been there for us since she joined this family. Her compassion is endless and would do anything to protect us. Her mate Carlisle is our adoptive father and mentor. He taught and introduced us to the life of only eating animals to survive. He's been a doctor for years and the smell of blood no longer bothers him.

Once I arrived at home I got out of my Volvo and went directly to my room and put on some classical music. It has always helped to clear my head. Unfortunately could hear Rosalie and Emmet smashing the bed to pieces and Alice begging to let her come in; _So much for time alone_.

"If you don't open this door right now mister I'm going to break it down!" I know exactly why she was bothering me.

I walked over to the door and let her in. "What do you want Alice?" As soon as I opened it she burst through and hugged me.

"You found somebody! Oh, I'm so proud of you Edward!" She squeezed me tighter.

"Alice. Let go. Who are you talking about?"

"Bella, of course! You'll be so happy! I've seen it!" She let go and dashed off to Jasper waiting in the living room.

"_Sorry,"_ Jasper told me mentally, _"I had a hard time just getting her to wait till you got home."_ I simply nodded. Alice could be very persuasive at times.

Jasper whispered something in her ear and they left me alone to my thoughts. I hoped that I wouldn't get anymore distractions, but, alas, Jasper and Alice started having they're sounds from the bedroom echo just like Emmett and Rosalie. _What am I ever going to do with those guys? Why is Alice so excited about Bella?_

**Bella's POV**

During the car ride home all I could think about was Edward. Even though he didn't come near me I could tell he at least cared if I was okay or not. _I wonder if he'd be interested in me_. But I doubt it. _Could he be attracted to me?_ I shoved that thought aside. _Somebody that good looking defiantly had a girlfriend. How does he know the doctor Carlisle? I guess I won't know if I don't ask. _

I figured I should ask my dad. "Charlie?"

"Yeah, Bells?" he replied.

"What do you know about Edward?" _I hope it's nothing bad._

"Well, he is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. His dad is the best surgeon in town and those kids of his have never given me any problems."

"Carlisle, as in the doctor that treated me at the hospital today?"

"Yeah," he said. "Edward is his son. I've never really seen him around the hospital. I suppose that he was there to talk to Carlisle."

"Okay. Thanks."

_Wow. So Carlisle was Edward's dad? Cool. _

"So what are you planning for dinner Bells? We can go to the diner if you don't want to cook?"

"How about, spaghetti? I promise that I am a much better cook than mom."

"That sounds good sweetie. I'm glad you're a better cook than your mom, she almost burned the house down three times!" We both started laughing. I remembered how mom almost burned the house down several times in Phoenix so I took over the job of cooking.

We pulled into the driveway and I went straight to the house to begin cooking dinner. I grabbed two pots, a can of spaghetti sauce, noodles, filled one of the pots with water and placed everything on the stove. After I got the water boiling I threw the noodles in there and put the sauce in the other pot to warm it up.

My dad walked in the kitchen saying, "Is dinner almost ready? I'm starving!"

"Yup, almost done." I smiled and finished dinner and put it on two plates. We sat in silence.

After he was done he put his plate in the sink and said, "Do you need any help? If not I'm gunna go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Nope, I'm okay. Good night." Charlie walked off and went to bed.

I did the dishes, put dinner away and did my nightly routine. The whole time all I could think about was Edward Cullen. Never in my life have I thought of any guy this much.

That night I had dreams about him:

_I was in a beautiful clearing. It was surrounded by trees and there were flowers in bloom. I was wearing a sundress and I could see a sparkling figure coming towards me._

"_Are you scared?" the angel asked. _

"_No." _

"_You should be. I'm a monster. I could kill you, I almost did when we met." _

"_I'm not afraid. I trust you." _

"_You really shouldn't have said that." _

_He ran up to me with inhuman speed and wrapped his arms around me placing one on the small of my back and the other on my cheek. I placed my hands on his chest and looked lovingly into his eyes. I saw that Edward Cullen was the beautiful sparkling man I saw._

_Then he closed his eyes and leaned toward me to kiss me. When our lips touched I was safe, and I was home. I had never felt like that before in my life. It was an amazing feeling. Our kiss started to deepen and I twisted my hands into his unruly bronze hair. _

_Suddenly, he pulled away saying that I needed to wake up and go to school. _

"_Please, just a few more minutes?" _

"_Bella, you know you need to do your work. I'll still be here tomorrow night. I'll wait for you." _

"_Okay, I love you," I said as we embraced for one last time for the night._

"_I love you too, my Bella. Goodbye." _

"_Goodbye my love."_

_Everything started to fade…_

And I was back in my room, on my bed. I sat up and I swore that that dream was real. The way he touched me and his voice - but he wasn't human – he was something more, more beautiful, and loving, than anything I could imagine.

I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. Charlie was already gone for the day so I had the house to myself. I wanted to clean it up first, but then I decided to do some schoolwork before I did that.

I dug out my computer and turned it on. But for no reason at all it wouldn't work. I checked the power chord and it wasn't plugged in. So after fixing that the computer turned on but what it said surprised me more. I wouldn't start because it was missing all the files that it needed to run properly. _Great! Now what am I supposed to do?_

I got up to try the desktop computer that was here years ago and it was in even worse condition. I just couldn't understand why my computer was perfectly fine when I left Phoenix and when I get here it doesn't work anymore.

I gave up fiddling with my computer after two hours and got up to do some spring cleaning – or summer cleaning, whatever you wish to call it.

I dusted all the surfaces, washed the windows, did all the laundry I could find, vacuumed, moped, scrubbed the bathroom, cleaned all the picture frames and did anything else I thought needed done. I even straightened Charlie's bedroom up so that it was nicer for him when he came home from work.

When Charlie got home I had dinner all ready – breaded pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. He was very shocked and praised me with a "Thanks kiddo, work was very difficult today."

"No, problem. There's something I need to talk to you about." I decided while I was cleaning to go to public school for my last two years due to wanting the experience of it and that my computers didn't work anymore.

"Okay. Is something wrong?"

"No, but I can't get the computers to work so I was thinking about going to public school for the last two years."

"Are you sure you want to do that Bella? I can take you in tomorrow so you can do the necessary paperwork?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Alright, well does tomorrow morning once we're both awake sound good?"

"Yup," I said while I smiled.

"Okay sounds good. Dinner is fantastic, and the house looks amazing! It hasn't been this nice since your last visit!"

I laughed, "I know. I figured it would be nice to clean it up for you. It's the least I could do."

"Don't worry Bells. So, tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Bella."

When I went to bed I dreamt of Edward Cullen in the meadow again…


	4. Forks High School

~Forks High School~

**Edward's POV**

The next few days were uneventful. I went hunting, played piano, spent time with the family, and listened to music. This morning we all were going to go to Forks High School to register for classes. I particularly didn't want to go through high school for the 20th+ time but if you're supposed to be 16 years old you have to be enrolled in school.

"Edward! Come on! We have to go!" Alice yelled.

"Fine. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"_Please? You have to go. I know you'll be happy if you went."_

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to the living room. "Is everybody ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," we all replied. Emmett seemed too happy to be going to school. "_God! Rosalie has been a vixen today!" _and he started to visualize what they did earlier so I blocked that out a much as possible.

We ran to our cars, I drove my Volvo by myself, while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice rode in Emmett's Jeep, and Carlisle and Esme took his Mercedes.

When we got to the school we went inside and did all of the necessary paperwork. While everybody else left with a "Good luck!" from Alice I went to talk to my teachers about what all curriculum we were going to go over in classes this year so I could be better prepared.

And that's when I smelled the now familiar smell; of freesias and strawberries – Bella Swan. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my entire existence. But I couldn't go up to her. _You're a monster. Why would you force this poor girl into a life in which you already know that nobody should be condemned to._

I began to walk away but froze when I heard her yell my name.

**Bella's POV**

After a wonderful night of dreams about Edward I got dressed and headed to the school with Charlie. I wondered what classes I would be taking and overall what school would be like. I hadn't been to public school since I was in third grade so I didn't know what I should expect.

When the school came into view I couldn't help but to be excited. It was a decent sized brick building and looked like an overall good school. Charlie finally stopped his car and I jumped out excited to find out what I would be learning. But I saw some very expensive looking cars and immediately felt intimidated. I knew that I could never compete with that no matter how hard I tried.

We walked into the school and Charlie walked us into the office to fill out the paperwork. I got to meet the principal and he seemed very excited that somebody with my potential was going to Forks. He stated that the only other people there that were as smart as me were the Cullen family and I smiled at that. The principal told me that I could explore the school and told me that I would be in advanced or A.P. classes.

I left the office and started to adventure the hallways to peek in the doors of various rooms. There weren't a lot of rooms but some of their doors connected outside and others into a hallway. And then I saw the person I have wanted to see for days now – Edward Cullen.

As soon as he saw me he turned to walk away. "Edward! Wait up!" He froze as I ran up to him.

He glared at me. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know, Edward. I just wanted to thank you for what you did at the hospital. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Why were you screaming so much?"

"I was just scared. Um, I just had a flashback and I got scared. I haven't had good luck with doctors."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"I'm registering for school here this fall. I'm going to finish school here because home school isn't doing that great for me."

"Oh. My family and I were doing the same thing." _He's going to school here? Yay!_

"So you're going to school here this fall?" I could barely contain my excitement.

"Yeah."

I knew I had to ask this or else I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Edward would you…" He cut me off.

"I can't stay away from you any longer. Would you like to go out with me, Bella?" To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Uh, y-yeah sure. When is good for you?"

"Here's my number. Call me if you need anything or when you wanna go out. Call anytime day or night."

"Okay, I will." And before I had a chance to say anything else he was gone and I was left holding a piece of paper that contained my destiny.

"Hey Bells! Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute!"

I turned around and followed my dad to his car and we went home.

When we got there, there was a worn out red truck in the driveway and my dad was all smiles.

"It's a welcome home present. I hope you like it Bells."

I jumped out quickly and ran over to _my_ truck as fast as possible. "Can I take it for a drive?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be in the house. Have fun."

"I will. Thanks Charlie!"

"You're welcome, honey."

I drove my truck all around Forks and filled it up with gas. When I got home I fixed dinner and decided I'd call Edward. It only rang twice.

"Hello?" his melodic voice said.

"Hi, Edward, it's Bella."

"Hey. Do you want me to come over and get you? Is now a good time?"

"Yeah. Do you need directions?"

"No. I know Forks pretty well. See you soon Bella."

"I'll see you. Drive careful."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

_What did I just do? Oh my God! I'm going out with Edward Cullen! _I was mentally jumping up and down and I had a huge smile on my face. For once in my life I was worried about what I was going to wear.


End file.
